Nightmares
by Shyleax
Summary: In the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha loses his life protecting Kagome. Now, Kagome has nightmares of that night, and she longs to be like him.Oneshot. Warning: contains suicide. Not for people under 16!


Hi...it's me again...and I'm back with another story...BOO YEAH...and I promise that the sequel to _**Love Hurts**_ will be out before summer is over...and if it's not, I'll send Xemnas after myself.

Cy: I'll hold you to that.

Seeings as it's a Wednesday, I have control of Roxas today.

Roxas: yippee...

Cy: suck it up and die if you don't like it, Roxas.

Roxas tell them the disclaimer.

Roxas: fuck you...

Cy: ROXAS!!!

Roxas: fine... InuHanyouAlchemist, however much she would love to, does not own Inuyasha or any characters related to the anime.

Cy: good boy.

Thank you. And here is the story...so read and enjoy...I COMMAND YOU TO!!!!!

Song: _**Like You**_ by Evanscence(one of the most awseomest band ever!)

Summery- In the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha loses his life protecting Kagome. Now, Kagome has nightmares of that night, and she longs to be like him.** Warning: contains suicide. Not for people under 16!**

_**Nightmares**_

_The stench of the corpses was everywhere. The bodies of the demons that died were all over the battle field. The battle had been raging on for days; today was the fourth day, and the group was exhausted. _

_Sango had a few cuts and scrapes, and one long gash on her left arm._

_Miroku had a broken leg and a sprained wrist, as well as a split lip._

_Shippo was at Keade's. Kagome didn't want him to witness the battle. She, herself, had a long, deep gasp on her right leg. It ran from her foot all the way to her inner thigh. She could no long walk, let alone stand._

_But, Inuyasha, he was the worst of all, as he had taken nearly all the blows that had been intended for Kagome. He had a broken arm, gash on his back, and a hole in his stomach. _

_Most of the blows were aimed at Kagome, because her priestess powers were at full strength, after three years training with Keade. She was a threat to Naraku._

_Just as Kagome was getting ready to natch an arrow, Naraku distracted Inuyasha, and shot one of his tentacles at Kagome._

_Not distracted for long, Inuyasha ran towards Kagome as fast as he could. He made it in time, taking the blow for her. A tentacle through the heart._

_Inuyasha fell to his knees, and started to cough up blood. Kagome saw this act, getting thoroughly pissed at Naraku for being so blunt as to attack __**her**__ Inuyasha. She put all her energy into one blast and killed Naraku on the spot. She looked down to Inuyasha, who was laying face-down in the ground._

_Kagome rolled Inuyasha over, so he was facing her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Inuyasha's face. He opened his eyes, strained, and saw Kagome. He smiled as well as he could through the pain in his chest. He saw her tears and his smile faded. Weakly, he muttered as his head was held on Kagome's lap: "Kagome... why are you crying? You know I hate it... ah... when you cry."_

_She sniffled, and wiped her face with the heel of her hand. "I'm crying because you're hurt... it's my fault, if I wasn't so stupid you-"_

"_It's not your fault, ok?" Inuyasha interrupted._

"_Yes it is!" Her tear count increased. "And, you're dying because of my stupidity!"_

"_Kagome... I want you to know... I love you, now and forever... in life and death... ah, Mm," He made a pained face as the pressure in his chest raised. He had to get this out... "And, when I'm gone, I want you to find someone... who'll love you... move on with your life. Can... can you promise me that?"_

"_Inuyasha, I love you too, but I don't think I can make that promise to you," Kagome said._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I love you too much to let anyone else in."_

"_But... you have to... be happy, Kagome..."_

"_Being with someone else won't make me happy."_

_He sighed. "You'll try and be happy, though? Even without me? Promise?"_

"_I'll try."_

_Inuyasha beckoned her down to his height, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, full of all the love he felt for her. She pressed back, feeling the same amount of love for him._

_When Inuyasha pulled back slightly, he said: "I love you... With all my soul..." He exhaled for the last time, the pressure in his chest too much, and blinked. _

_He never opened them again._

_He was... gone. Kagome cradled his head in her lap as she sobbed. She soon passed out from exhaustion. The battle was catching up with her..._

_

* * *

_"NO." Kagome screamed as she woke up drenched in sweat. The tears rolling down her face were like two rapid rivers. Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When Kagome got to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. What she saw was a miserable looking girl. Ever since his death a year ago she was never the same 

It was like without him there with her- watching over her and making her safe- she was dead inside. Kagome wanted nothing more then to be with him, instead of being here were she was alone. Kagome looked back in the mirror, then bought her fist up and smashed it.

_**Stay low **_

Kagome started singing as she sunk to her knees.

_**Soft, dark and dreamless**_

The blood on her hands from the glass of the mirror, dripped on the white tile floor. The blood didn't phase her a bit, and oddly enough the cuts didn't hurt, but felt... good.

_**Far beneath my nightmares**_

Ever since his death, she's been having nightmare after nightmare of his death... of how he risked his life for her.

_**And loneliness**_

She's been lonely ever since... she no longer sees her friends from the Fuedal Era, after recovering from her wounds, she left, there faces reminding her of him. She looked around the room for something, anything... Then she spotted it- a broken piece of glass from the mirror she shattered.

Her heart was like the mirror... shattered into millions of pieces.

_**I hate me**_

Kagome has hated herself, since he took that attack for her...

_**For breathing without you**_

She wished- oh how she wished!- it had been her that took that hit. She doesn't want to breathe... not without him.

_**I don't want to feel  
**__**Anymore for you**_

She picked the piece of glass off the floor, turning it over in her hand, examining it. Sharp.

_**Grieving for you  
**__**I'm not grieving for you**_

As she progressed with the song, her face became steadily wetter with her tears...

_**Nothing real love can't undo**_

The more she thought about finally doing it.

_**And though I may have lost my way  
**__**All paths lead straight to you**_

Joining him, being with him. How tempting.

_**I long to be Like You  
**__**Lie cold in the ground Like You**_

The temptation was too much; she decided to do it.

_**Halo**_

She was going to be like him, _with _him.

_**Blinding wall between us  
**__**Melt away and leave us alone again**_

She was only bringing down the wall that was keeping them apart.

_**Humming, haunted somewhere out there**_

She sings as she brings she glass shard to her wrist. Why hasn't she done this before?

_**I believe our love can  
**__**See us through in death**_

She sets the glass on her wrist. How long has she lived with this pain?

_**I long to be Like You  
**__**Lie cold in the ground Like You  
**__**There's room inside for two  
**__**And I'm not grieving for you  
**__**I'm coming for you.**_

She pushes the glass down, slowly sliding it across. A red line follows where the glass had gone, a road to her love. A tear falls off her cheek and into the cut, stinging for a moment.

_**You're not alone...  
**__**No matter what they told you**_

She watches her blood flow down her arm and drip on the white tile of the bathroom floor. Stains... she briefly wonders how those stains will come up, but turns back to the line on her wrist.

_**You're not alone  
**__**I'll be right beside you forevermore**_

She repeats the procedure with her other arm. This line is shaky, because her cut arm is weak.

_**I long to be Like You  
**__**Lie cold in the ground Like You  
**__**There's room inside for two  
**__**And I'm not grieving for you**_

Change hands, place, slice, repeat. Three times for each wrist. By the third slice, the cuts sting from salt that dripped down from her face. It hurt, but it stood nothing against the pain in her heart. This was a tickle; her heart was already sliced to bits.

_**And as we lay in silent bliss  
**__**I know you remember me**_

She sits in a puddle of her own blood, her face pale. Eyes, lifeless; they had already died long ago. Whatever blood she had been able to call her own belonged to the bathroom floor.

_**I long to be Like You  
**__**Lie cold in the ground Like You  
**__**There's room inside for two  
**__**And I'm not grieving for you**_

She shudders, the physical life bleeding out of her for good. She sings quietly, her last breath.

_**I'm coming for you**_

Her funeral dress decided, a red flowing gown made on the bathroom floor, she leaves the living world to join her love. Slowly, the world fades... darkness envelopes her...

Going... going...

Gone...

* * *

"NO!!!" Inuyasha screams as he wakes up, sweating and panting. The most terrifying nightmare had invaded his head; it was recurring, ever since the final battle with Naraku. He slowly turned to his right to see if his beloved mate was still next to him.

Kagome was sleeping quietly, unaffected by his scream.

He sighed.

"Kagome?" He got a mumble of a still-asleep woman as return. "I love you." He tells her.

She turned and looked at him, slightly shocked. Inuyasha rarely declared his love for her verbally- physical declarations, he says, mean much more than words- unless she said it first. The shock melted quickly. "I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me," Inuyasha says, nuzzling into Kagome's side. She smiled and stroked his hair, curling up and tangling her legs with his.

"Never," she murmurs into his hair. He sighed and clutched at her, burying his nose in her hair. Inhaling deeply, the scent of new blossomed cherry blossoms invaded his nose. He fell back to sleep; hopefully, without the nightmare to wake him up this time.

* * *

The end. It was sad, wasn't it? I almost cried when I wrote it. Well, I hope you liked it. And, if you haven't already read them, read my other stuff, _**Ghost of you**_, _**I Miss You**_, and _**Love Hurts**_. And for all readers who liked _**Love Hurts**_, the sequel will be coming out soon, most likely as soon as my story_** Boyfriend**_ for mine and Cy's account(CyRy) is done. So when it is done I _**will**_ immediately post it, so be looking out for it.

Push the little purple button...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

And Review! Please... I ask nicely...

Cy: Inu? Ask nicely? HA!!!

Just because you're a mean bitch doesn't mean I am!

Cy: Yeah, right.

I asked nicely... I swear...

Cy: ok, I'll believe you... only cause you'll restrain me from caffeine if I'm not nice to you.

XD The great thing about having caffeine-addicted friends!!! They do anything if you promise them their drug!

Cy: See what I mean??? She's not nice!!! Don't let the face deceive you!!!

(IHA puts on puppy-dog face) please review?

Cy: no comment...

Oh..and I just remembered that I wanted to say thank you to Cy, for she is my editor and I value her opinions...and I also want to say thank her to her for helping me out with the ending of this story... and all of my other stories... and the ones to come.

Cy: XP you'd be lost with out me.

Yup...that is so true.

Cy: Damn straight...

Yup...thats because everything that Cy says is right...right?

Cy: of course! Why would I say something that's not right?

You would if you were to wrapped up in Zexy.

Cy: If I were wrapped up in Zexy, I wouldn't be saying _anything_.

Roxas: Moaning, more likely...

Cy: SHUT UP!!!

SILENCE CRETAN!!!

Roxas: Shutting up... (turns to walk away)

(Whispers to Roxas) It's so true though...she would be moaning...

Cy: I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! (walks away)

(Shouts after her) I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!

Roxas: Not particularly erotic... femslash... eww... AXEL!!!

I SAID SILENCE CRETAN!!! And I only love her as a friend, she just like my sister, you know, and we may not be blood related, but not all family is blood related. shifty eyes looking to see if me mums anywhere near me shifty eyes OK... she not anywhere near me, but...whispers I think that non-blood related famliy(Cy, Daxy, Skittles...ect...)is better then blood related family.

Roxas: oh...ok...but still...eww...gross...and didn't you two used to have a thing...?

(Face turns an angery and ugly red) I SAID SILENCE YOU FUCKING CRETIN!!! AND DON'T YOU EVER BRING THAT UP THAT FUCKING SUBJECT AGAIN!!!!!(tries to calm down...breathing back to normal(as well as my face))

(Roxas run back to Kingdom Hearts fandom, with scared look on his face)

Cy: You're mean!!! You made him go back!!!

Sorry...but did you hear what he said about us? And what he brought up was a very painful memory.

Cy: what did he bring up?

He said and I quote,"but still...eww...gross...and didn't you two used to have a thing...?"

Cy: Did we? Oh yeah... but, you were_ so_ bad in bed, you turned me straight.

That's why it's such a painful memory.

Cy: _Emotionally painful_... for you. I happen to think back on that day and laugh at you.

Whatever it was still painful...AND how dare you laugh at me.

Cy: I fuckin dare!!!

Zexy is right behind you!

Cy: I'm not falling for that again!!!

Zexion: Shit, I was hoping she wasn't going to say anything...

Cy: ZEXY!!!

Zexion: _**FUCK**_... (runs away)

Cy: YES!!! I'M FINALLY GONNA GET SOME!!!!! (runs after him)

I'll never understand them...and I'm gone...so please reveiw...

JaNe

InuHanyouAlchemist


End file.
